


heated in all the wrong ways

by ReddestReaction



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: Bruce is having problems holding his pack together, especially now that he debating if mating with Clark is a good idea or not. Jason just wants to be normal, Dick's like "lols, what's normal", and Tim's just trying to keep the family together. Meanwhile, Barry is trying to hide his relationship with Hal from Iris, but it kinda hard when he comes home smelling like him. Iris isn't stupid and just waits it out. It's just a mess right now, and it doesn't get better, just more organized.





	1. Heated moment

Bruce Wayne is the sluttiest omega that may exist in Gotham. Unbonded and unmated, Bruce makes broadcastes his status with pride, empowering omegas all over Gotham. Rumors of secret suitors had spread after the adoption of his 3 sons, and the scandal of the Al Ghoul case being covered up as fast as it was brought up. 

Batman, however, was a whole different story. His status unknown. With the grace of an omega but the ferocious intent of an alpha protecting his territory and his pack. He has no time for any type of bonding with others.Though he was reluctant to join the Justice League at first, he did it for the good of Gotham, for the good of his pack and the world they reside in.

Neither was a “proper” omega in any way but they was what Gotham needed. But by giving Gotham what they needed, the dark knight neglected what he wanted and needed countless times. /bruce understood that he would never have pups of his own or have a mate to call his own. And even if he could, he couldn't love them like they would want him to, he would be there for them like he would be there for Gotham.

That alone made the omega think. He wasn't there for Jason when he died or Barbara when she was paralyzed. When he needed to get his shit together, it was far too late. So being there for anyone else was out of the question.

So how did he get into this situation?

His mind was foggy, and it was hot. Like being in a sauna in a winter coat made of fur kind of hot. Being in his cowl does not make the situation any better.

Breath. What happened? Fuck it’s hot. Super hot. God, am i moving? No, pay attention Bruce! What happened? 

He...he went out to bust a drug and arms trade...he didn’t see some thug come from the shadows. He was stabbed by something...he didn’t call for help, so what is going on?

“Don’t worry,Bruce. I got you.” 

Clark. The scent of alpha washed over him, making his body melt and him keen.

Now, understand something. Batman never keened. Well, he did but not for just anyone and not unless he has to. He has only keen for 3 people ever as Batman: the alpha female Catwoman, the alpha Red Hood, and the alpha Talia Al Ghul. And the Joker...but he wouldn’t admit that that ever happened. But this...this was a different kind of keen, borderline whimper. A keen of need and desire.

He claws into the Superman’s breast.

“Take me back to the Batcave.”

“Bruce, you are hurt, you need a doctor.”

“Now!” He growled.

Clark glares at the smaller man, but says nothing. He wouldn’t argue with the bat, he never did. Bruce hoped it was out of respect and not because right now he was radiating the smell of a omega in heat.

He just got of his monthly heat. Usually, he would schedule patrol for that week so things like this wouldn't happen. God, he would never be able to wear this suit again, he could practically feel the slick pouring out of him.

Clark lands at the entrance of the batcave, setting Bruce on his feet. The omega pushes him away, only to get weak in the knees and fall back into his chest. 

His super built chest, Bruce unconsciously thinks. He accidently gets a whiff of the alphas scent as he steadies himself.

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?”

“You need to leave.”Bruce tries to order through his teeth. His mind screamed for him to mate, to mount the nearest alpha and ride him for all he was. To be bred and be bonded. The wanting made him keen, but softer this time.

Bruce pushes himself off of Clark, starting to stumble away, but only makes 4 steps before falling to his knees. Slick drooled down his leg in the kevlar suit.

“At least let me help you inside.” Clark tries to reason, picking up the poor man, bridal style before he could argue.

Clark could smell it now, the scent of omega. It was strong and intoxicating, like cologne being wiped off during sex. His pants tighten around his crotch as he walks but he doesn't think of it too much. He was more worried about Bruce right now.

Bruce couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to be mated. He needed it now. 

God dammit, clark! Why didn’t you leave when I asked you to!?!

“Clark.” Bruce groans.

“Hm?” 

Clark was doing his very best not to breath in Bruce’s scent. His erection strained as he sits Bruce in his batchair at the batcomputer. He could barely look at Bruce right now, ashamed.

This was the freaking Batman! The most dangerous man alive in his book. Bruce freaking Wayne! The billionaire playboy who hooks up with supermodels and blows through lovers like water...maybe even savouring water more than them. 

And he was Clark Kent. The journalist from a farm Kansas. Superman, one the last Kryptonians, the alien of Metropolis. Bruce was way out of his league, no matter what you chopped it up to.

“How’s Lois?” Bruce trails a finger down Clark’s chiseled chin.

“She’s reporting in Quebec right now.” Clark says, his breath hitching from the foreign touch. 

He missed the beta, calling her every so often just to hear her voice. Things have been strained between the two of them between work and learning that she was infertile. She’s been burying herself in work so they wouldn't have to talk about it, even going out of her way to get out of the country to get away from him. She knew that he could fly to her at the speed of sound, but she knew that he wouldn't because he respected her and her wanting of space.

“Hm…?” Bruce hums at he thought, his touch lingering. He crosses his legs despite the burning in his loins. “Do you still want to help me, Clark.”

“O-of course. Anything.” Clark says, his breath hitching. God, he felt like he could knot right now just by letting Bruce talk to him. He whined as his cock twitches at the thought.

“Anything?” Bruce says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Do you have any plans for the night?.”

“No.” he fibbed. Actually, he had a couple articles that he needed to finish and edit. He had some that was to be on Perry’s desk in the morning. But Bruce probably knew that already.

“Good.” He traces his finger against the bulge in the Superman suit. It was nice, large and thick, an impressive 8 inches. He hears the alpha whine as his finger grazes lower. He made a mental note on that. “Strip.”

Clark didn’t hesitate, throwing his cape and shirt off in one swoop. He hisses as he cold air caressed his nakedness, but it thrilled him even more. He could feel his hungry eyes on him, sizing him up. It made him even harder, precome dribbling out.

“On your knees.” Clark falls to his knees, libido clouding his judgement. 

Bruce is so bossy, even when in heat. It was super sexy. 

Even before this moment, the thought had crossed his mind, but he ignored it. Batman was off limits, everyone knew that. But right now was a raw and rare moment. A moment when he isn't off limits.

Bruce taps the underside of his chin, making the alpha look up at him.

God Bruce was pretty at this angle. 

The alpha glossed over the omega. He never looked before but damn. Those thighs, he wanted to suffocate in them. That would be the best way to die to be honest. Those hips, he wanted to hold on to them and never let go. To pound into them and leave marks that mark them his. To bred them and make them widen with his pups. Those abs and pecks. He mouth watered, wanting to lick and suck on them. That neck, bare of a bonding mark and captivating. Bruce’s lips, he wanted to kiss them. How many got that privilege? 

Bruce leans in, pecking Clarks lips. His foot nudged the alpha’s thigh, spreading his legs.

Clark watches as Bruce slides into his lap, taking off his cowl. He whines at the sight.

“How close are you?” Bruce asks.

“Very.” Clark groans. So very very embarrassingly close.

“I see.” Bruce leans in, lips tracing all of the alien’s muscled chest. He trailed his fingers down, stopping at the reporter’s hips. He listens to the alpha’s keening, grounding his hips down when he thrusts forward to gain friction. 

“Bruce.” he whimpers. 

The knight smirks, taking off his shirt. The alpha laps his breast appreciatively, kissing and sucking as he got closer to the nipple. Bruce yanks the warm mouth off of him, planting his own against it in a forceful but passionate kiss. 

“Lay back.” he orders, cupping the super’s organ. 

The floor was cold and uncomfortable, sending a chill down Clark’s back. He arches abit, only to meet a hot overwhelming heat around his weeping erection. The wet sensation makes him yelp in surprise before a hand slides up his chest in a reassuring way.

Bruce glances up as he sucked on the hard appendage, playing it by ear. His tongue caressed the underside, careful not to gag as it throbs in his throat. His scraps his fingers down his alpha’s hips when he thrusted forwards, just a little warning to not do that.

He had allowed some obscene noises leak out and bounce of the walls, knowing from experience that it arouses his partners more when he did. He swallows down all he can, stroking the rest with his free hand. He puts that mental note from earlier into use, humming on the already throbbing erection.

Clark was so close. He wanted to thrust, to bred, to fuck the omega above him. He wanted to…

Cold air greets his cock as the sweet hot mouth pulls off. He whines, but doesn’t protest as he hears the clunk of Bruce’s belt and the shuffling of clothes as Bruce’s hand stroked him near the underside of the head of his weeping member.

God yes! Yes! No!

Bruce releases his cock. Clark’s eyes snaps open as he was to protest. Until he sees that the omega was now on top of him. He couldn’t help but thrust against Bruce’s slick ass cleft. God Bruce was sexy in any angle. His hips pistoned, coating his erection in slick as he seeked out orgsam. 

Bruce rolled his eyes back as he could feel his alpha tease him. Shoving his alpha back against the cold cave floor, he lifts his ass up and ghosts over the hard prick.

No, not his alpha. He corrected himself.

“Stay.” he orders, lifting the hand he was jerking Clark’s cock with earlier to his lips. He sucks on his fingers before reaching back and starts easing them into himself one at a time, allowing himself to groan in pleasure. He didn’t need to do this, he was still loose from fucking himself through last weeks heat, but it was better to be safe than sorry later.

The kryptonian cock was spitting out precum, throbbing and twitching. Clark could barely recognize the whimpers in the room as his own at this point.

“Bruce..”

He wanted Clark to fuck him in his ass like he was doing now. He wanted the hot cock to put out the fire inside of him with it’s seed. But seeing the carnal instinct that the kryptonian was showing was enough to bring him to completion...for the moment.

“Patience, Clark. I must prepare myself correctly if you are going to breed me later.”

Clark groans. He was so close. Almost there, he just needed….needed. 

“Need to cum...Bruce!”

Bruce nipped at Clark’s breast, avoiding Lois’ bond mark. Right now it was just him and Clark. Him and his alpha.

“Fuck yes. Come for me Clark. Finish for me, Superman.” 

Clark grabs Bruce’s dick, stroking it as he thrust his hips. He didn’t want to be selfish and cum all on his own. He was here to help him after all.

“Alpha!” Bruce moans out, pressing his hips down as he cums. That was enough for the alpha, cumming against the cleft of Bruce’s ass. He pants as europhia washes over him. He was far from done but damn.

Bruce’s eyes was glossed from pleasure and lust. He needed Clark now.

The alpha nearly yelps as his sensitive cock was gripped. His eyes steadied himself on the omega as the head grazed against his lover’s entrance. He loved the sweet moan that rang out shamelessly, how the smaller man’s eyes fluttered close and his lips shaped an o. 

It was hot and tight. Tight and good. Really good. Clark tried to not freak out at the thought of this being Batman, Bruce fucking Wayne, mounting him. How that he was breeding the one man in Gotham that everyone fantasized at one point or another. That he was living out said fantasy.

“Hands where i can see them.”

Bruce was on a mission to sit on all of Clark’s cock. He wanted to be able to take the alpha’s knot when it would be offered. He never felt quite this full before. He wondered if he would be able to satisfy himself with others at this point.

Clark rolls his hips once experimentally, letting Bruce sink farther down before rocking on it. However, Bruce made his intent clear as he lifts his hips and slams them back down , making the movement sexy and graceful as it is deliciously repeated. Clark was to be rode and enjoy it.

Of course he would be a power bottom.Clark thinks, but is far from complaining. He watched his omega bounce on him, rolling his hips. His eyes glossed over his sweet glazed neck and chest, wanting to suck on those hard rosy nipples and dig his teeth into his neck. He admired Bruce’s stamina as he picks up the pace, neglecting his own dick as it smears precime over his abs.

“Your so pretty, Bruce. I wanna fuck you in that tight ass so good, breeded you with my pups.” Clark moans. Bruce’s head rolls back, revealing his bondless neck. Something snaps in Clark then, gripping those creamy thighs above him and spreading them open. He pushed Bruce farther down and lifted him up, burying himself inside and keeping good on his promise.

Bruce had not anticipated for Clark to do such a thing, him clutching down harder on the prick as it abused his prostate. 

“Fuck Clark!” he moans, clawing into the super’s shoulder. The alpha took that as an order, pistoning harder into Bruce, their bodies making wet sex noises for the whole cave to hear. Clark’s hips arch as his thrusts become more sporadic, showing that he was going to cum again. “Yes! Harder! Fuck my ass, alpha!”

Their toes curl as they cum, their noses brushing against each other. Breaths baited each other into a heated kiss. Clark lift’s Bruce up, getting of the uncomfortable floor. He flips Bruce and lays him across the keys of his computer, pinned against it, his hands shielding his nipples from the cold keys.

God, he didn’t even know it was possible but his ass feels even tighter at this angle!

Clark presses kisses against Bruce’s back as he lazily fucks Bruce more, The whole cave smelled like their sex, intoxicating. His mind screamed for him to knot, it starting to swell inside of his lover.

“Yes! God yes! Give me your knot, Alpha!” Bruce cries out. His mind was completely fucked, all transgression packing up before flying out the window. Clark molds and squeezes Bruce’s round ass, shifting his thrusts into slow and long ones with plenty of power behind them. 

Bruce keens and can feel Clark’s knot starting to swell. Clark shifts, his muscles strained. He sits in the batchair continuing to fuck him brutally. It doesn’t take long for Clark to push in one more time. His knot swelling enough so he can’t pull back out, and then coming inside Bruce, cock grinding against his prostate and knot locking them together. Bruce whines one last time, painting his chest with his orgasm.The orgasm is intense and makes Bruce shiver violently, bracing himself on the dashboard.

The two sat quietly, knowing that they were going to be joined at the hip for at least another half hour. Maybe they should have thought this through a bit more.

“What in the actual fuck!?!”


	2. nothing can be normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is pissed and nothing seems to go his way.  
> “What the actual fuck?”

“What the actual fuck?” Jason exclaims, agitated.

Sometimes, he wanted to come home to a normal Friday batfamily dinner. Sometimes he wanted Bruce to call, he wouldn’t answer but it would be nice. Sometimes he wanted to be around other alphas without getting aroused and wanting them to bend him over and...no, he’s getting off topic.

Besides, alphas don’t do other alphas. It isn’t normal.

Coming home for Friday night dinner was Roy’s idea, partially because he wanted to pick up ass and bring them home without it being awkward. Jason was dreading it, from Dick’s over enthusiastic attitude to the demon brat to Bruce’s overbearing motherly attitude. He just wanted a normal family, but no he was the adoptive son of Batman, there is no normal.

Just like right now, he’s pretty sure any normal mother or father figure would remember that their kids are coming home like they do weekly and decide not to fuck where everyone can see them. But he might be mistaken.

Not only that but now the whole cave smells like spent alpha, making Jason painfully hard.And said alpha is inside his mother...father? His omega guardian. Unbounded, on top of all of it.

“Jason.” Bruce says, somewhat coherent.He realizes the position he was in.

“What the fuck old man? I thought you are off your heat by now.”

“I am, there was some...unfortunate drawbacks from tonight’s mission.”

“Clearly.”

Clark swallowed, trying to dampen his throat. He knew that he was fucked. Jason was practically seething by now, reaching for his kryptonite bullets.

“Give me one good reason why i shouldn’t shoot your ass.” Jason growls.

“Uuh…”

“Jason, stop it. Who i mate with on my spare time is not of your concern.”

“It is when i walk in on it!”

God, this was starting to get weird. Quick, deflect your feelings before they add two and two together,

“You know what? Never mind.” Jason says, storming off toward the mansion.

Dinner was,,,

Clark shifted uncomfortably as both Daimen and Jason glare at him. Dick’s eyes looked at Bruce, pleading for him to say something about it. Tim ate as if he didn’t see anything wrong, better then how Bruce was trying to do.

“So, Master Kent, what do we owe the pleasure of presence?” Alfred asks, serving Clark more roast beef.

“He was fucking Bruce.” Jason growls.

“What?!?” Dick and Tim exclaims.

Actually, there wasn’t really any surprise. Clark practically worships the ground Bruce walks on, but the fact that it happened. And especially since Bruce smells like he was in heat still, it made the two a bit concerned.

“Master Jason!” Alfred scolds.

“What? It’s true. It’s the only reason why he is here, otherwise he’d be in Metropolis with his hot reporter wife that he’s already bonded to. Obviously trouble in paradise drove him here.”

“So is there trouble in your paradise?” Dick shoots back, trying to take the pressure off of Bruce. Like the goody-two shoes he is.

Jason sends a death glare at the beta.

“Fuck off, Grayson. This isn’t about me.” Jason threatens.

“Why not? Brooding because your not Bruce’s alpha anymore? Or is it something else?”

“What are you trying to imply? Choose your next words carefully.”

Fucking Grayson, acting like he knows things he doesn’t. He couldn’t possibly know about the couple incidents that happened between him and Roy. Like the time his whined for him during a sparing match while he was pinned, or the time he scented Roy because he was jealous of the beta he brought home, or the time he was caught masturbating after Roy came home after a work out….No! Think about the task at hand, Jason!

“How’s Roy?” Dick smirks, taking a bite of the stewed potatoes.

Jason stands up, ready to lunge at the beta but he is stopped by Bruce’s whimper. Everyone freezes. Bruce doesn’t whimper….

“Fuck this.” Jason says, walking out.

Alfred sighs. At least Jason didn’t throw his plate this time. He was running out of good plates.

How dare he, Jason seethes. He reeves up his motorcycle. How Dare Grayson out him to the whole family like that! He didn’t say anything about his stupid attempt to marry the alpha Kori, or how he shamelessly walks around as he’s an omega, taking bonds from short time lovers. Or how he’s being a homewrecker in Wally’s relationship.

Now that he is acknowledging the fact...maybe home wrecking ran in the family. It would make sense. Dick and Wally, Bruce and Clark, Roy and… no, he wasn’t...isn’t like that. Besides, the ‘Red Arrow’ Roy wasn’t the ‘Arsenal’ Roy he loved. It’s the clone Roy who had a family, not his one. So, technically, he wasn’t a homewrecker. Right?

But the sad thing is...he would be okay being a homewrecker if it meant he could be with Roy. Alphas don’t do other Alphas, Alphas can’t get other alphas pregnant or bond like any caste dynamic can. It was a known fact, an undeniable truth.

Sometimes, he would wish he wasn’t an alpha so he could enjoy the thought of being fucked by an alpha without feeling disgusting. To be able to fuck without moaning Roy’s name or to being able to form an knot with other castes that weren't alpha. To be able to pick up alphas without others acting like it scandalous and wrong. He hated when he’d fuck an beta or omega, he’d never get aroused enough to knot them and it would make them both feel like shit afterwards.

He finds himself at a bar. He notices that Bruce might own this bar based on the glasses drinks was being served in. They was one of those fancy glasses that turn red one roofied and blue to show its non-alcoholic. Date rape cases have depleted 61% thanks to these glasses ever since the bat issued them mandatory at most places serving alcoholic beverages

He doesn’t know what he was expecting. He wasn’t really looking for some cheap lay and had to keep the alcohol to a minimum so he could ride back home later, so…

The smell in the bar was a bit...no it can’t be…

Jason growls, hs pants tightening. Alphas in rut.

Riut is like heat but different, its the response to ones heat, in basic terms. It’s blatant urge to fuck the object of your affection, mate it, and make it theirs. Unlike heats that affects everyone around them, an alpha can walk around in rut and not be shamed for it because it only affects people in small spaces. And you have the option of saying no, unlike in heats.

Fuck! The one night he goes out to drink!

He slams his fist on the table before hurrying out. The last thing he wanted to to was form a knot in public and not be able to get rid of it.

He kicks open the door to their apartment, the house scented with sex. Scented with Roy.

He stands in the doorway, being able to hear Roy’s moans. Whoever he was with must’ve been really good in the sack if they could make him moan like that. A flurry of emotions overcame the alpha as he realized his hand was around his knot and his pants was pooled around his ankles.

He felt dirty, but he keened anyway. His hand rocked with the sound of Roy’s mattress, imagining Roy fucking him.

He slides down to the floor, his other hand reaching toward his hole. He was the only person who touched back there, it being off limits. He barely touched himself, it feeling wrong. It was an alpha thing, penetration was weird and avoided unless with a mate.

He hisses, sticking 2 dry fingers in himself, but moans as he starts to fuck his prostate. He hated himself for wanting it to be Roy, for liking it.

Roy wasn’t giving in anytime soon, lucky for Jason. His head through back, fucking himself harder.

Roy.Roy.Roy.

Roy’s strangled groan as he climaxes sends Jason over the edge, milking his knot onto the floor. He kept fucking himself, his orgasm all the more pleasurable as his imaginary Roy forced an anal orgasm out of him.

Roy exits out of his room to find Jason, still worked up and moaning his name a bit too loud. He watched, confused and curious. He keened an whined, practically sobbed for release. The sight and sound went straight to Roy’s dick, something he frowned at.

“Make sure you clean up after yourself.”Roy says, slamming his door closed.

Jason whined at the sound of Roy’s voice, the words not registering with him. He cums again,milking what was left out onto the floor.It wasn’t until he heard the door slam that his mind cleared itself.

Roy had seen him. Roy knew now.

“Why can’t i be fucking normal?”


	3. drunken stupor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes out to have a drink. Hal wants Barry to know whats on his mind.

After a long day of JLA missions, nothing sounds better than a couple cold beers. Nothing could go wrong, right?

No. Wrong. A thousand times wrong.

“Bear.” Hal moans against Barry’s neck, his hand caressing the small of his back. Barry sighs. He needed to stop bringing Hal to bars and letting him get wasted. Hal laps at his neck, the side that Iris’ bond wasn't on. Barry shrugs Hal off.

“Hal i think you had a bit too much.”

“You smell so good. Have i ever told you that?”

Yes, multiple times. Only when he’s drunk though. 

Hal wraps his arms around Barry’s hips, snuggling into his shoulder. The two earned some confused looks from patrons around the bar. Hal was making an ass out of himself, making it seem as if he was an alpha who wouldn't take no for an answer. The beta sighs, getting up and paying his tab.

“Come on Hal.” he ushers.

“Where are we going?” Hal asked. 

“Back to my place. You can crash on the couch again...i guess. Wake up with a hangover and forget this ever happens.” Barry answers, ushering him in to the cab. Hal practically pulls Barry into his lap, lapping his neck again. Barry groans as Hal gropes at his ass.

“You have an amazing ass. So round and soft, always wanted to grab it. Sink my teeth into it.”

Barry’s face burns, shoving Hal over to the next seat.

Thing is, Hal is one of those alphas who have omegas fawn over him wherever he goes. He makes them melt without any effort and yet, it never goes anywhere. He was one of those alphas who believed in true love, one who if he didn't feel that their relationship would go farther than what it was, it wasn't going to work out and leaves before he can get hurt. He did this with the beta Carol a couple times finally calling it quits.

Hal was a flirt, obnoxious and shameless. Women, men, strangers, his coworkers, his boss, his friends, his flight attendant- it didn’t matter. Hal just had to smile and wink. Barry thinks he does it sometimes cause Hal enjoyed the thrill of the chase. But sometimes, it hurt because Hal would never let himself enjoy, or even stomach, being genuinely cared for and loved. He just wouldn’t allow it.

Hal’s finger traces the cleft of his ass, his hand sliding into his jeans, Barry yelps, making the cab driver look back at the two. Hal squeezes it again.

“You sound so hot, baby bear.” Hal whispers against his ear. “I bet you sound beautiful in bed. “

Barry’s breath shallows as Hal kissed and nips his neck, palming him attentively. He could feel himself hardening under the alpha’s touch. He whines, enjoying himself and regretting the feeling. What would Iris think? 

Iris had expressed a couple times that she didn’t want kids just yet. That she wanted to settle down, get a house and wait for him to retire the cowl. Barry didn’t push the subject, knowing that his alpha mate was probably right, despite his wanting for offspring.

“H-hal…” Barry whimpers, letting Hal lap his neck.

“Talk to me, Barry.” Hal says, squeezing the speedster’s erection gentilly.” Talk to your alpha.”

That snapped Barry back into his senses. No, Hal wasn’t his alpha, he wasn't in the right frame of mind. He was taking advantage of him. He needed to stop.

“Hal, we can’t.” Barry moans as Hal gropes his ass again.

“Ahem. We here.” says the cab driver, more embarrassed then annoyed. The cab smelled like heated alpha, a scent that usually puts people in heat or rut...oh god, is Hal in rut?

“Bear bear.” Hal moans, grinding against his thigh.

It takes all the will power in the world to get Hal inside without any controversy, so much so that he might as well have became his own green lantern, The pilot dragged the blond onto the couch, his hands roaming up and down his body. He squeezes Barry’s ass again.

“Wanna fuck you in it. Put my knot in you until your overflowing.” Hal groans, pulling at the jeans as he tries to get them off. 

Hal wanted Barry. He always did, but he was too stupid chasing Carol to notice it and by the time he did, Iris had dug her fangs into his beloved. He stood on the sidelines, but it hurt to see the scarlet man happy without him.

But now, he had the courage to tell Barry. And he was going to.

Barry tried to get up, but melted into Hal’s touch when he whined. Sweet groans escaped his lips as the alpha fondled him and ravished his neck. Their crotches grinded against each other frantically, them both seeking climax.

“Hal!!!” Barry exclaimed as he soils his jeans. God, he felt like a teenager again. 

Hal’s lips graze against Barry’s nipple, latching onto it. He continued go grind, shifting their position so he could feel the speedster’s plump ass. He slided the pants down, kneading his fingers into his naked hip.

“Moan for your alpha. Let him know that your ready to be fucked.”

“H-Hal…” Barry moans, throwing his arms around the brunet’s head. He throws his head back, begging for more. He needed more. He wondered if this is how omegas feel, but quickly cleared that from his mind. “Alpha.”

Hal lets out a deep groan on Barry’s breast as he thrust himself into completion.He releases the hard nub and hungrily open mouth kissed his beta. Barry was too shocked to kiss back but doesn’t regect it either. 

“You okay?” Barry sighs.

“Touch me Bear.”

The speedster glances over Hal’s body, unsure of where exactly he should touch. He could feel Hal’s knot rutting against his ass, wanting to be milked out. Hal on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out before he even got to get rid of it.

“Where do you-”

“My knot. Suck my knot.” Hal whimpers. Barry swallows, moistening his dry throat. He quickly got off of Hal and tugged at his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear, go figure. His knot looked red and painful, it slick with cum and throbbing. It’s scent was intoxicating, making the beta lean in to give it better smell. His tongue flicks out against the head experimentally, his mind now drunk on the idea of pleasing his alpha. 

Barry eats out Iris every once in a while, but her smell wasn't like this. God, Hal was so hot. 

Barry laps at the sex, moaning against the main vein and sucking on it’s sensetive flesh. His hand stroke it around the base, milking the alpha into giving up all his pent up frustration. Hal wasn’t complaining, far from it. He didn’t beg for the beta to suck on it or put in in his mouth, probably coherent enough to know that Barry hasn’t sucked dick a day in his life.

“Oh god, Hal. Alpha.” Barry moaned, pulling his own pants off and stroking his newly hardened erection. He wrapped his lips around the head, sloppily lapping up the precome and moaning as it throbs in his mouth. Hal thrusts forward with a whine, begging Barry to take more and suck harder.

“You look so good with your pretty lips on my cock.” Hal keens. “ Wish it was you tight ass, your bubble butt bouncing against my hips.”

Barry whines at the thought, feeling the need to cum hit him harder. He hollows his cheeks and goes in deeper.He relaxes his throat, taking more f Hal in. He squeezes the base, sticky cum leaking into his cheeks.

Calloused fingers rake through the blond’s hair, fucking his face. Hal wanted to mate, to have Barry, to bond with him to...oh shit!

Barry moans as Hal’s knot covered his face with thick streams of cum. Barry’s hand continued to milk the green lantern until he was sure he was sure that was empty. 

Hal whines, kissing Barry again.

“Love you…”Hal whispers. His eyes fluttered closed, enjoying his afterglow. He nuzzled Barry, scenting him. Hal wouldn’t bond with the speedster unless he asked, but he could at least enjoy things like what they did tonight. “Always loved you.”

“Go to sleep, Hal.”

Hal flips Barry over, lowering his head into Barry’s lap, spreading his legs. God, he loved these thighs, nice and firm from running. Great ass and nice thighs, the ultimate combo. He lifted the thighs over his shoulder, lavishing them with tentiful licks.

“Let me take care of you.”

“Hal~”Barry throws his head back, as Hal nips and sucks at his hips.The he yelps at the painful bite that was given at he juncture of his thigh and his left cheek. It was a good pain... he thinks. Hal wraps his hand around his erection, but laps at his hole.

This...was new. He never had anything back there before, hadn’t really talked about it either. He whimpers as Hal’s tongue molested his backside, pressing inside. His hand stroked the beta’s cock to the time of his thrusting tongue.

Barry clawed into the couch, his moans bouncing off the walls shamelessly. It wasn’t Hal anymore, it was alpha and he was putty in his hands. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted more.

Hal sits up, rubbing his cock against barry’s ass. His knot hadn’t gone down yet, it having one last load still in it. He ruts against Barry, painfully close. His body was strained from fatigue and exhaustion, but he loved it. He wondered if this was what love making was like. 

“Love you, Barry. Sweet beta. My beta.”

“I can’t….oh, Hal!”

The couch is ruined, Barry thinks. He was going to have to replace it, something Iris had nagged him to do for a while. God, how was he going to explain this?


	4. movies ant Grayson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normal people can have movie night without flirting and it becoming a mess. But for Dick, this was normal...mostly.

It’s been two week since the incident at dinner, two weeks since Jason stopped showing up to dinner, and two weeks since Dick has seen Jason. Point is...he missed Jason He missed his whole pack being in one house, enjoying themselves. So called an emergency get together with some of his other pack members.

 

Tonight was guys night. They agreed on watching the Wonder Woman movie at Nightwing’s.

 

Blue was the first to show, sporting a container of brownies that his mom baked. He looked a little uncomfortable, despite the fact that this was the several get together.

 

_ This is an inefficient waste of time, Jaime Reyes. _

 

“Something wrong, Jaime.”

 

“What? No. Everything’s fine.” Jaime jumps, his voice stressed. “It’s just my scarab.”

 

Dick cocks an eyebrow at that, but decides not to say anything, Ever since the reach invasion was stopped, both Impulse and Blue has shown strange signs and symptoms. Like regret and other mixed emotions. Nobody has brought it up, but it was very apparent.

 

_ There is two foreign heat signatures that have increased hormonal rates are located nearby Nightwings welcoming apparatus.  _

 

“Somebody is at the door.” Jaime says.

 

Dick doesn’t ask and opens the door to find Conner and Tim. Tim’s legs was wrapped around the super clone’s waist as Conner lapped at his neck.

 

This was normal for these two. Tim has had Conner stringed around his pretty little finger ever since he presented. Conner was completely infatuated with the beta, confiding in him when he couldn’t with M’gann. They was close, a bit too close, but Dick was in no place to judge.

 

Flirting amongst the members of Young Justice was normal. The ocassional buttslap, wolf whistle, and one-liners. It was natural, normal even, They were all attractive and powerful beings, there was no reason why they shouldn’t acknowledge that. But when was lines crossed or a flirt has gone too far?

 

Even though it was free game to flirt with whoever, it was very clear that L’gan didn’t like it when others flirted with his girl, even the females. It was also very blatant that tho Artemis allowed it, she didn’t really like Wally flirting with anyone. She was especially more stern on the topic after Wally asked for a threesome one day and she said no. And tho Tim was a flirt, he didn’t really have a certain person in mind when he did. Superboy made his intent known, constantly, leaving Tim scented by him. Kaldur flirted, but it was half-hearted, clearly only for playful intent. The girls on the team didn’t really flirt with each other like everyone else did, but took note of who flirted with who.

 

“If you two are going to be necking, can you not do that in front of my apartment, i get complaints enough as it is.” He says jokingly.

 

Conner whines as Tim gets off of him and invites himself inside. Conner glares at Dick but follows suit. It didn’t take a detective to notice the extra sway in Tim’s hips as he walked. It almost made Nightwing proud, despite Tim’s lack of the assets that Dick had.

 

Roy (the Red Arrow Roy) shows up, this being the first time he was able to escape both Jade and Lian in one day. He could really use the night with the guys from the look of the five o’clock shadow and the ruffled hair.

 

The first thing he does after getting a hug from everyone his plop onto the couch and lays his head on the couch arm. He relished in the quiet, normal, non-chaotic household for a moment.

 

Which meant that, of course, Wally and Bart was late. Again. Not that anyone was surprised at this point.

 

“I still wonder how the fastest guys alive still end up being late.” Nightwing sighs.

 

“Hey, we stopped for snacks!” Wally reasons, holding a bag full of candies.

 

“Planning on sharing any of those?” Dick says, cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Only with you, gorgeous.” Wally says with a wink.

 

“Then come on in a sit wherever you-”

 

Swish! Bart zooms in and takes the offer quite literally, sitting on Jaime’s lap...Well more like is groin. On purpose, he pushed his ass against the spot, making Jaime hiss.

 

“Something wrong, her-man-o?” Bart teases.

 

“When Nightwing said you can sit where you want, i don’t think he meant...”

 

“Shoosh, blue. The movie’s starting.”

 

_ You’re hormone level and heart rate has increased, Jaime Reyes. Best course of action: mate the Impulse. _

 

We are **_not_** annih- What? What?!?

 

Jaime blushes.

 

He was fond of the flamboyant omega,but he had never thought about...that. Not since he was already occupied with the reach invasion and all. But now that was out of the way, he would go back to having a somewhat normal life. Look over is options… Besides, Bart is like 14, right...he would still have to wait 2 years before he could even think about...

 

No! He cannot pop a boner thinking about this kind of stuff while Bart was in his lap.

 

Wally plops down next to Dick, putting is bag of Twizzlers in his lap, unconsciously. Dick reaches over, but instead of grabbing a twizzler, he feels up Wally. Wally shifts but says nothing.

 

This was an ongoing game for the two. Wally had started it, it being a joke between friends. But it became so much more as the omega became very attracted to the late robin. Not as attracted as he is to Artemis, but just enough to get half hard thinking about his next move. The beta, didn't seem to mind, always being able to one up the speedster.

 

Roy seemed too out of it to say anything, barely coherent. As much as he wanted to hang with his bros, he was just tired and worn out. Between being Red Arrow and being a father, there wasn’t much time for a good night's rest.

 

Dick curls his fingers, stoking teasingly close to his...Wally whimpers as the fingers remove themselves and plucks a twizzler out of the bag. Dick winks at him from the corner of his eye.

 

Conner shifts, his eyes constantly looking over at Tim. He pretends to stretch, trying to wrap his arm around the beta, something he has done to M’gann a couple times. Tim cocks an eyebrow at him before grabbing his arm and doing it himself. Tim then wiggles his eyebrows and nuzzles up to the super clone.

 

Roy was missing is family now, missing how Lian would ask questions during movies and sometimes, they would fall asleep tangled together on the couch. He contemplated calling Jade, but knew better.

 

For the rest of the movie, everything went ow it normally would: commentary about how unrealistic things would be, discussions on certain topics, criticizing small little things. There was the simple things that made things a little weird, like when Jaime moved so he could feel his bottom half, humping Bart in the process. Or when Dick missed his mouth with a piece of popcorn and Wally picks it off is chest and eats it. Or even when Roy slumped over and leaned is head on Dick’s lap so he could rest, making Wally a little jealous. Small things.

 

When the movies was over, Bart had already snuggled into Jaime’s chest, the beetle giving up on getting the younger off his lap. The scarab chirp suggestions about how to ensure the Impulse will stay his and reminding him that he needs to breath.

 

Roy had gotten comfortable in Dick’s lap, nuzzling up the spot more and breathing in the welcoming beta smell. Wally growled in his throat, excusing himself to go get another soda from the kitchen. It didn’t seem Dick heard him though, seeing how he was petting Roy’s head.

 

Tim just watched from his spot on the super clone. He could see it all, and has been observing for quite some time. He knew about Wally’s and Dick’s game, the blooming bromance that rivaled Wally and Artemis’ marriage. He knew about Jaime and Bart’s...whatever it is, a one-sided crush that isn’t one-sided? He knew Conner still had feelings for M’gann, but chooses to ignore them, trying to force himself to move on.

 

He knew and said nothing. He was raised by the big bad bat himself, so he acquired the knowledge when to intervene and when not to. He would sit this one out until he was needed and worry about himself. But doesn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun.

 

Tim leans over close to Jaime’s ear, whispering gently across it.

 

“Enjoying yourself there, Beetle?”

 

Jaime hisses, trying not to bring attention to himself and sucking at it.

 

“Looks like Bart’s got the best seat in the house. Do you think he’ll switch with me?” he says that line a little louder.

 

Both Bart and Conner send him a disapproving look. 

 

“Alright, alright.” he retreats. “Besides it probably for the best that he didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

 

Jaime whimpers at the statement, his imagination getting ahead of itself. One of his weaker traits. He tried to redirect his thought from the thought of Robin’s wandering hands against his body. He found himself comparing Tim’s and Bart’s ass. Which...wasn’t any better.

 

_ Our Impulse’s posterior is larger in mass and less in density, giving it the right amount of cushion, unlike the Robin’s posterior. _

 

You did not just compare how soft their butts are. And what do you mean OUR Impulse? Jaime thinks, frowning at that. Beside’s how do you know that?

 

Conner tightens his grip on Tim, rubbing his scent into the Beta, His possessive growls felt good against the skin he lapped against. He made eye contact with Jaime, making it clear that he had stakes over Tim.

Bart nuzzles Jaime,and in the most unsettlest way whispers, “From a scale from one to very, how hot would it be in you went home scented by me?”

 

Jaime was trapped in the worst way possible, feeling his not form in his pants and Bart’s ass encouraging it to harden. He groans, throwing his head back, letting Bart scent him like he wanted. The teasing he could handle, but this was a bit too much. He was going to have a lot of things to his family.

 

_ Jaime Reyes, you must detach yourself from your current position before you form a knot. The Impulse is teasing you and you will not be able to discharge properly. _

 

Jaime’s eyes shoot open.

 

“Um..well this was fun, hermano, but i need to…” Jaime says, picking up Impulse and placing him where was sitting before suiting up and flying off.

 

“Blue!” Bart calls out. “See ya, guys.” he says before speeding of after him.

 

“Roy.” Dick says softly, patting his cheek. Roy rolled over, sitting up and kissing Nightwing with a “Morning Babe” before stretching.

 

Tim raises an eyebrow at that. 

 

That...was new.

 

Wally was seething now. It was one thing to be doing it with him, but with Roy! He was married, with a kid! And before anyone could say anything about his marriage with Artemis, the game had started far before then and Artemis hasn’t said anything about it yet.

 

Roy didn’t seem to notice that there was a problem until he was fully awake. He saw a very surprised Conner, an over-analyzing Tim, an super pissed Wally, and a level-headed Dick.

He read the situation like a newspaper and did the most reasonable thing to do. Leave.

 

Tim was looking back in his mind, thinking about Dick and Roy’s interactions in the past. He couldn’t find any sign of attraction, not like the one between Arsenal Roy and Jason. Maybe it was just a fluke, or an one-time thing. But with the look on Wally’s face, he doubts it.

 

There was air around the room that just smelled like an argument brewing, and knowing the Batfamily, Tim wasn’t going to wait around to be in the middle of it.

 

“Come on, Superboy.” hey says.

 

Connor looks around the room, understanding what was going on but not being able to sense that he wasn’t going to want to be there.

 

“If you don’t come, then i won’t go home smelling like you tonight.”

That was enough incentive for the alpha, following his Beta out the door with anticipation.

 

Which left the two.

 

“So how long have you been sleeping with Roy.”

 

“What?”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you slept with mated people. Like Harley Quinn.” Wally says, crossing his arms.

 

Dick sat on the couch, dumbfounded. This sounded like it came out of one of poorly written romcom fanfictions that Batgirl reads or the horrible Hallmark movies.

 

“I didn’t sleep with Roy. I don’t even sleep with you...and Harley wasn’t mated at the time...i’m not a homewrecker!”

 

“But you seemed to have no problem being one between me and Artemis!”

 

“That’s different! This is your stupid game! And i don’t sleep with you!”

 

“Well...you could be sleeping with me!”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

Wally couldn’t believe he said that. He didn’t mean to say that. Yes, he always thought about it but he never was supposed to say it aloud. 

 

And in a flash, he was gone, leaving the former Robin to sit and piece together everything that went on that night.

 


	5. she isn't stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana isn't stupid, but it seems like the rest of her team was.

Diana wasn’t stupid. 

 

It’s been about a month since that incident happened, and she wanted to know what was up. Anyone could see the awkward tension between Bruce and Clark. From the awkward touches that result in Bruce barking at Clark, to the simple look that Clark gave Bruce when he thought he wasn’t looking. It wasn’t the normal puppy dog look he used to have, this one was more primal and hungry.

 

Anyone who has fought with or against Bruce knows that Bruce had a nice ass. Like a look back at it and nod to yourself kind of ass. Many was jealous of it. So...she didn’t think much of it when Clark practically breaks his neck everytime he got the opportunity to look at it.

 

Clark also was touch starved, due to not being Clark Kent alot lately and being away from Lois. So naturally he sought it out, slinging an arm around Barry and Hal when he talked to them, brushing his fingers against Diana’s hand as they talked, trying to nuzzle Bruce. Okay, maybe the last one wasn’t a good example.

 

Diana could add two and two, but she kept giving them chances to prove her wrong or tell her before she would have to resort to other measures.

 

Of course, she noticed the other strange behaviors that was going on between her friends. Like how it seemed that Barry was running a little slower for a week after his “guy’s night” with Hal and that the two hadn’t had one since.

 

She could tell that Hal was irradiated and wanted to know why that was, but Barry would just wave it off as him wanted to spend more time with Iris, which seemed to annoy the Lantern more.

 

Two plus Two equals for plus two equals six.

 

She also noticed how everyone around her was having some kind of love problems that could have an easy fix. Like Hawkgirl, John Stewart, and Vixen. Or Huntress and the Question. Or Black Canary and Green Arrow. Even Aquaman and Hera had their petty squabbles now and again.

 

Of course, i could just be her nagging beta instincts or her age. But Diana truly doubted that.

 

So she did the only logical thing to do. Have coffee with Superman…

 

“So what’s been going on with you and Bruce lately?” Diana asks, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

 

“To be honest, i’m not sure.” Clark sighs. “Ever since i mated with Bruce, i can’t look at him the same. Everything he does now jeeps me on my toes and makes me stand straighter, ya know?”

 

Clark pauses, rethinking his words, eyes widening at his mistake. He wasn’t going to tell Diana about how they had mated! He was going to lie and say that they had a disagreement. Oh god, Bruce was going to kill him!

 

“You mated?!? But aren’t mated with Lois.”

 

“Yes.” Clark sulks. “It wasn’t supposed to happen the way it did. I didn’t even know Bruce was an omega until i smelled him.”

 

Diana nodded, taking in all the information Clark was giving her. She had suspicions of Bruce being an omega based off of frame and his overprotective near motherly like nature. He had to be prepared for everything and always had to have the upperhand, beating himself up when he didn’t. She was almost fooled by the alpha dynamic he put on, however. Bruce was dangerous and scary when upset, his knowledge and equipment knowing no bounds. She feared that one day, his paranoid thinking would get the best of him.

 

“I see. And what are you going to do about this, did you tell Lois?”

 

“Of course i told her. I’m not on speaking terms with her right now either.” he sighs, leaning back in the chair. His coffee was long cold, but he didn’t have it in him to order a new one.

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“Is it wrong to say that i don’t? Mating Bruce was...amazing. But now i have to face the consequences of my decisions.”

 

Clark was a true boy scout at heart. He believed in honesty, it being one of his best traits. Even when he himself didn’t want to be honest, he stuck by the virtue. Most men wouldn’t face the truth even when it demanded to be acknowledged.

 

Talking about other men…

 

She decided to catch up with Hal, despite his..unsavory personality. Don’t get her wrong, Hal was great, but he was the kind of person you had to take in small doses...like cough syrup. The bubblegum or cherry kind that burned your throat and left that awful aftertaste that makes you cringe and debate if you would rather have the scratch throat and mucus rather then drink the syrup. Okay, now this analogy became really mean...wait Hal’s talking...crap, pay attention Diana!

 

“...how do you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be single.”

 

Diana’s eyebrow twitches in irritation.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, you hot as hell and everyone seems to think so. I mean, it you weren’t totally out of my league, i’d still probably wouldn’t be able to ask you out.”

 

A little flutter went off in Diana’s heart. She was aware that everyone she came across thought that she was beautiful or near perfect seeing that she was a demigod herself. However, she was just as perfect as every other person she had come across, though she was blatantly ignorant of that fact when she left Themyscira all those years ago.

 

“You’re not out of my league, Hal. You are a great alpha.”

 

“Right. I’m an alpha with commitment issues and an over inflated ego. They fawn over me based of my looks and run when they met the real me. Nobody wants a sorry loser like me...not even Barry.”

 

Diana felt a little sorry for Hal. She hated seeing himself down like this. She knew that Hal...got around, but it was never specified why he wasn’t settled down. She chalked it up to his personality or the fact that he was off doing things in space and didn’t have time for a relationship. She never imagined the allated Hal Jordan being...so depressed and lonely.

 

“Barry? What about him?”

 

“He’s married!” Hal growls. “Married and happy to some other alpha. And not me!”

 

Oh.OH.OOOH. Yep, that made sense.

 

“Have you ever talked to Barry about this?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course not! Not sober anyways.”

 

The two sat quietly for a moment.

 

“Besides, i think Iris already knows by how many times Barry comes back, scented by me. Or when he got rid of the couch after that night.She knows and it’s killing me.”

 

Diana places her hand on Hal’s, doing her best to comfort him.

 

Diana wasn’t stupid, but it seemed the rest of her team was. So she doesn't exactly feel bad about using the lasso of truth that she draped on the chair the alphas sat in unknowingly. She needed to fix this. Whether they wanted her to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is shorter then the other ones, but don't worry i might update some twice this week to make up for it..maybe.


	6. awkward talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i read this headcannon on how Catwoman was like a mom to the Batfamily sons and would be the one to consul them when Batman couldn't an i loved it. So here we are.  
> Also who knows you better then youself? A clone of yourself....right?

Jason blushes, regretting this decision. He knew that this was going to hurt his pride but he need to talk to someone. To get this off his chest. Talking to Bats was out, anyone from the Spooky family was. But he did know one person he could talk to.

 

He knocks on the door.

 

The door creaked open, a black cat slinking out the door and wrapping around Jason’s leg. It invited him in, rubbing its neck flirtatiously. It must get it from her, Jason thinks. Inside was several more cats, all seeming grateful to see the young alpha.

 

“Well, Well, Well...look what the cat dragged in, a dead robin.” Selina chuckled, appearing from around the corner, wearing nothing but a robe. Her alpha smell resonated with Jason, more in a protective way then arousing. “What brings you here, Jason.”

 

He contemplates turning back, but decides against it. He was here now, he might as well say what he had to say.

 

“I like alphas. Like male alphas. And getting fucked in the ass.” he says, ashamed.

 

Selina doesn’t even blink, but instead incases him in a sincere hug. She pats his head.

 

“Aww...sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“There’s everything wrong with it! I...I...I’m not normal. I was never going to be normal. Ever since i was born i never had a lick of normal...it’s all i want.”

 

“Oh, zombie-bird, there is no such thing as normal. There is and there isn’t.”

 

“I want to bond and mate and have kids and...dammit.” Jason sniveled, tears streaming down his face.

 

“And when you find that alpha who really loves you, you will. No, maybe not the traditional way, but you will pull through. You always do.”

 

Selina was the closest thing to a parent talk that he was going to get. All the years of Catwoman and Batman left an impression of her being their Cat-momma expression on the BatFamily. So much so, that whenever she showed up on their doorstep, there was always enough space for her at the table.

 

She gave each and every Robin the talk,” part of their ritual of becoming a man”, she says. At first it’s just the basics, but eventually she teaches you about more if you asked. She had lots of  knowledge in that area for some unknown reason.

  
  


Selina tutts, sitting the saddedned apha down on the couch. She wanted the best for all her Bat-sons, feeling that they deserved happiness along with their father. Jason has enough sorrow in his life that he definitely didn’t deserve, enough that he should be able to get just a little happiness.

 

“So...who’s the lucky alpah?” she says.

 

“Harper.”

 

“Little Arrow?”

 

“Not little anymore.”

 

“Didn’t...doesn’t he have a pup?”

 

“Wrong one. I’m in love with the edgier one.”

 

Selina blinked at the ‘l’ word, wondering if Jason realized that the had said it. Jason seemed unfazed.

 

“I see. And have you told him?”

 

“He found me masterbating after he scented the apartment.”

 

“Oh, baby bird.”

 

“He hasn’t talked to me in a month.It’s hell knowing that he’s there and choosing to ignore me.”

 

“Well, i can fix that.” Selina smiles.

  
  


Arsenal goes to the bar. He needed a drink for what was going to go down.

 

He needed to consult something he’s been putting on ice for quite a while now. And the best way to consult something is through self discovery...right? So who better to ask, then yourself? He didn’t know anymore, it sounded good in his head until now.

 

“So...what do you need to talk about?” Red Arrow asks, fidgeting in his seat.

 

“You first.” Arsenal says, testing the waters. “How’s-”

 

“I kissed Grayson.”

Arsenal nods, taking another drink. That was going to bite him in the ass eventually. A little pang of jealousy went off in his heart, which was misplaced. 

 

Everyone at one point has wanted to kiss Graayson, just like everyone has wanted to get in between...no Arsenal. Bad Arsenal. You have enough problems with the BatFamily as it is.

 

“Was he good?”

 

“I don’t know. I was out of it. Thought i kissed Jade...lips was softer and not cracked so...there’s that.”

 

They both take a drink.

 

“I like guys. Like lately they’ve been all i’ve been sleeping with. Girl’s are still hot, but…” Arsenal says.

 

“Yeah...that’s nothing new though, right?” Arrow says, not getting the message. They essentially have the same memory and was wired the same so, it wouldn’t be strange to say that, yes the both knew this fact.

 

“I like the smell of Jason...it gets..intense sometimes.” 

 

Arrow raises an eyebrow at this. He has yet had that reaction. Maybe it was selective?

 

“Just Jason?”

 

“I mean...yeah. Why?”

 

“Did you tell him?”

 

They both knew the answer to that already. Neither of them would have the balls to tell Jason, gangster mobster and RedHood, son of Batman, that thy get hard to his scent. Nobody in the right mind would do that.

 

So they sat in quite for a good five minutes, pretending that the elephant in the room didn’t shift and that the conversation they was having was a normal one.

 

“Do you want to tell him? What are you going to do about it?”

 

“Alpha’s don’t do other alphas.”

 

“But you know that’s not the case from all the alphas Jason brings home.”

 

Arsenal had complained about the reeking smell after Jason gets fucked a couple times. He hated that he would bring other alphas home, not because of the choice but because it could’ve been him in their making Jason beg for his knot.

 

“That doesn’t count.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Arrow tries. “I’m not trying to pry but… Jason would understand, based off of everything you told me.”

 

Arenal hasn’t told Arrow about how he has found Jason masturbating multiple times due to his scent. He thought it was probably because Jason reacted to most alpha's scents so...it couldn’t be just him, that it was hios natural response. Until that night, of course.

 

And with that the two paid their tab and went off on their way.

  
  


The door swings open, Jason sitting on the couch. He had order chinese, ordering enough for the two of them.

 

“Hey…” Roy says, looking at the distressed alpha. He looked as if he had been crying and smells of another alpha.

 

“Hey.” Jason nods, turning back to the tv.

 

It wasn’t much...but it was a start...he could deal with that.


	7. not stupid- iris addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris isn't stupid and has been waiting patiently...but now she's fed up

“So..is there a reason why Hal hasn’t been over lately?”

Iris should enter in a game show. She always knew how to ask and answer the million dollar questions. She had great time, like now. She was cuddled up to Barry on their new couch, which was way more comfortable then the last one, in her opinion.

Barry winces at the question.

He had been avoiding Hal ever since that night.

He felt bad about the night ending the way it did, that that night happened, and that he would have to lie about it. He’s been taking Iris out on dates instead of hanging out with Hal, as a way to apologize. And yet, it still didn’t feel right. He knew he would eventually have to talk to Hal, but he just wasn’t ready for it yet.

“Barry?”

“It’s...complicated?” he tries.

Iris raises an eyebrow.

“So complicated that you can’t invite him over for dinner?” she asks. Well, it wasn’t really asking it was more like a semi-polite demand.

“Um...when.”

“This Friday.”

“This Friday? Can’t-”

Iris gave him the look. The look that makes you consider your next words carefully. He swallows.

“Yeah. Yeah. I could ask.”

She smirks.

You see, Iris isn’t stupid. She was a reporter. She wasn’t a Louis Lane, but she was damn close.

She noticed the subtle changes in behavior in both of their heros. Hal usually hangs out with Barry on Fridays and stays on the couch until Sunday after the game while she hangs out with friends or family. Not that she minded Hal, but it seemed that he minded her. It was evident when Barry asked him to be the best man to their wedding, which he declined outright. He didn’t show to the engagement or bachelor party and got wasted and left early after the wedding. It was clear that Hal wasn’t happy that she had stolen Barry from him.  
.  
And though Barry was a forensic scientist, he wasn’t always the sharpest tool in the shed. It could have been possible that Hal had been courting Barry for years and he never got the memo.

But something in the last month has changed, something that had separated the two into this. She could clearly tell by the way Barry has pretty much avoid Hal by using her as an excuse, not that she minded...she had enjoyed the company and being pampered with days full of nothing but fooling around, romantic rides around town, and going out to eat whenever they had the money. But she could see that Hal was suffering because of it.

She was going to get to the bottom of it.

So when friday rolled around, she messaged Hal to bring flowers and chocolates.

Ding!Dong!

“Barry can you get that?”

“Yeah.”

Hal was nervous, like super nervous. And he test drives airplanes for a living. When barry opened the door, he squirmed but tried to smile. He wanted to apologize, to hug him, to scent...no, Hal. Scenting him is the reason we are in this mess.

“H-hey.” Barry tries, smiling.

“Hey.” Hal smiles.

“Uh...Iris is almost done cooking, you wanna come in and sit?”

“Sure.” Hal’s heart breaks a little. Why was Barry acting as if this is the first time they had meet or the first time he had visited. They have known each other for years...so...why?

Hal notices the new couch right away, dread kicking him in the gut.

Was Barry ashamed of that night. Did he tell Iris about it? He probably wants to forget all about it. But...But...Hal didn’t want that. He spent so many good times with Barry on that couch, that night included. He’d crashed on that couch more time then he could remember, just so he could be close to Barry. Was he going to be replaced too?

“Uh...Hal…?” Barry asks, watching Hal almost choke the flowers in his hand.

“Nice couch.” he says, almost venomly.

“Yeah...thought i’d take Iris’ advice and replace the old one.”

The lie was thick in Barry’s voice, hurting Hal even deeper. Why did Barry feel that he had to lie to him? To his best friend?

“I didn’t see a problem with the old one.”

“Yeah, but there isn’t wrong with wanting something new either.” Iris chimes, all to knowingly. “Don’t you think?”

Hal says nothing. Barry wanted Iris and he went after her, Hal wanted Barry but had Carol...if only Hal could had just simply go and have what he wanted…

“It’s nice to see you get you want.”

As soon the word left his mouth, he heard the malice behind them. Barry cringes at the statement.

It was strangely quiet when Iris set the table, and Iris didn’t like it. She was used to Hal intruding on their romantic dinners any other time, and the table would be lively. Any other time there wuld be teasing, hooting, and hollering...but now, the tension in the room could be cut through like a knife.

“Alright, that’s it!” she says, slamming her hands on the table. The two males winces. “I’ve been trying to ignore the huge ass elephant in the room for a while, but it seems to get bigger and bigger! Whatever happened a month ago obviously fucked up you relationship and neither of you want confront each other about it!”

The smell of anger radiated off of Iris, causing Barry’s smell to go into distress. Hal was emotional wrecked but guilt and frustration.

“Maybe, there's nothing to talk about.” Hal says. “Maybe it was just a drunk misunderstanding gone to far.”

“Oh? Is that why Barry was so quick to get rid of the couch and was scented with sex?”

Hal growls at the statement.

“So you knew?” Barry squeaked, blushing.

“I’m not stupid. I noticed the limp and marks i didn’t leave the first time i saw him.” Iris sighed.

“And you aren’t mad?”

“Oh no, i’m pissed. But not because of that, but because of how you tried to hide it from me and tried to ignore Hal. You’ve been ignoring Hal for quite a while, but you know that, don’t you.”

Hal couldn't’t take this. He couldn’t take Iris scolding Barry, Barry’s distraught and confused face, the fact that they are talking as if he wasn’t part of this situation.

“It’s not Barry’s fault...i was drunk and in rut. I shouldn't have….It’s my fault.”

“Hal…” Barry whimpered.

“It’s both of your faults. And after dinner, you two are going to make up and fix this problem, talk it out, and then sit on the damn couch and cuddle with me.” Iris says with her “and that’s final” voice.

Hal wondered if what that meant. Was that just an implication that she was okay with what happened? Was he stressing himself out for nothing?


	8. needing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark reflects.

Clark could barely focus when he typed, his eyes kept glazing over Louis. It’s been a whole month and she hadn’t said a single thing to him since he had told her about how he helped Bruce through his heat.

 

He wanted to hold his beta, to talk to her, to let her know that she was sorry. He had showered her with gifts but she would throw them away along with his feelings. She will come around when she wanted, and would let Clark suffer until then.

 

And then when the day came, Louis gave him a simple request. To choose.

 

It was Bruce or her. She said it was one thing to cheat on her, it was another thing to be sleeping with an omega on the side. 

 

Louis has seen omegas destroy themselves being in relationships like these, unbound and unkept. She has seen the damage that it has done. The destroying of packs. The desperate need to breed and have pups. How it destroys the psyche until only that is left. She knew about Bruce’s behaviors and saw just that.

 

That he was desperate to have a pack. That he sees Gotham as his pack and that it was unhealthy.

 

She told Clark that if he chose Bruce, she would still love him, but she wanted their bond severed. She didn’t want anything to change, they just wouldn’t be mated or married anymore. They wouldn’t be together, just friends. Which was more than Clark could ask for. Most don’t want anything to do with their mates after their bonds have been severed.

 

Bruce wasn’t as kind,however. He avoided being alone in a room with Clark and made sure that there was always at least an arms length away from him. Clark didn’t understand. Why was Bruce treating him like he was wildfire? Why did he flinch at his touch? Was it because that day? Did...did Clark take advantage of him?

 

Clark allowed these thoughts and questions flood his mind, it starting to show in his actions. He was restless, slow, and...depressed. He wasn’t his happy Kansas self, that’s for sure. 

 

Of course, the battlefield was no place to be thinking about such things.

 

Bruce looked delicious as he fought, his suit gripping those hips. Clark wanted nothing more then to see how flexible the bat truly was, licking his lips at the thought. He could probably fuck bruce in so many different positions, bury his pups in those sexy, child bearing hips.

 

He sees Bruce falter but knows that Bruce is more than capable when it came to handle himself. Of course he was, he is Batman. Has plans for everything...which made Clark wonder how far that goes. He wonders if Bruce plans his interactions...if he plans seducing Clark in advance. He wondered if Bruce prepares himself for anything in advance, like he did that night...the thought was thrilling, especially since Bruce didn’t seem to be the one for foreplay.

 

He also thought about how Bruce seems to know exactly what was wanted and what was needed. Like how Bruce had rode him that night instead of Clark fucking him like he wanted...maybe...maybe….

 

Oh gosh.

 

Now Clark was hard, but tries to will it away. However, his thoughts had been clouded by Bruce’s body, his moans, his everything....

 

The alpha in Clark screamed at him to pin Bruce to the wall and fuck him, mate him, bred him..bend him over the meeting table anf fuck in him in front of everyone...in his batwing...in the showers...god,anywhere really.

 

‘Clark.’

 

‘Hm.” Clark thinks.

 

‘The sooner you stop thinking lewd thought about me, the faster we can get this done.”


	9. aftermath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is fed up and has words to say. Bruce had not planned for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i get your comments, should i answer them...i don't want this to be one-sided but idk...  
> Got any recommendations for where i should take this, im writing as i go so i'm open for suggestions  
> i aalso don't have a schedule for updates, they happen when they happen sorry

Let’s just say the fly to the watch tower is awkward as fuck. From Diana’s not so subtle glances to Barry fiddling in his seat. Hell, not even Hal could look Bruce in the eyes.

 

It was a mess, and it was all Clark’s fault. Or at least, that was wha Bruce was telling himself. 

 

Granted, he expected the alpha to react like this. He wasn’t ignorant of his pining or anything else that has been going on for the last couple months. He just put the needs of Gotham before him and others. Gotham needs new living arrangements for the homeless, more jobs, cleaner streets, better security at Arkham. He could only do so much as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. He had no time for relationships.

 

He had noticed the turmoil at home as well. With Dick staying at home more often than not, Tim marked like a chew toy, Daimen presenting soon, and Jason refusing to come to Friday dinners.

He missed his pack of robins being together.

 

He was also very needy, his heat coming soon. Being Bruce allows him to get laid as often as any other guy would fantasize but at the end of the day, it was an act, a job, and was more tiring than pleasurable.

 

The briefing was simple and short. A simple death threat to anyone who tells a soul about his secondary sex and anyone who breaths a word on the subjects that pertains to such. He didn’t want anyone asking about heats, sniffing him, scenting him, coddling him, or speaking about his private matters. 

 

He was Batman. Nothing more and Nothing less.

 

However, Clark wasn’t content with that. Figures.

 

So when the meeting was adjourned, Clark hung back until everyone was out of sight and earshot before pinning Bruce to the table. His mouth kissed him hungrily.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Clark growls.

 

“You’ve been…..making an ass out of yourself.” Bruce moans as Clark scents him, groping his ass. Clark laps at his throat,his teeth scraping the delicate flesh. “Clark.”

 

Clark presses his groin against Bruce, rutting against him. He had gotten all worked up during the mission, now he could indulge him.

 

“Clark…” Bruce tries again. Clark growls, needing into Bruce’s ass as his hips thrusted.

 

“You have been making me suffer for months, walking around as if nothing had happened….” Clark hisses. He flips Bruce over on the table, pressing his erection against his ass. “You have no regards for my feelings.” 

 

Bruce nearly whined, thrusting his hips back.

 

“I’m going to fuck you against this table and mark you.” Clark threatens.

 

Fuck, Bruce didn’t know how much he needed Clark’s dick until it was pressed against him. He wasn’t for fucking in the conference room but if it meant he would be knotted. No…

 

Bruce bucked against Clark’s hold. He needed to stand some ground...he needed some control of the situation. He had not planned for this...he…

 

“Clark!”

 

“Superman, i believe Batman is under distress.” Manhunter says through a mind link. If that wasn’t a boner killer i don’t know what is. 

 

The kryptonian backs up.

 

He didn’t mean to scare Bruce...he..he should’ve noticed the signs. He almost...almost…

 

“I’m sorry.” Clark whimpers almost immediately.

 

“We will speak of this later.” Batman says, turning on his heel. He made his fear sound like disappointed but he thanks Manhunter telepathically.


	10. blue pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is in heat and want jaime...jaime takes the bait

Bart whines as his heat settles in, slick moistening his sheets as it seeps out of his hole. He had plugged it up, just for the occasion.

 

Stupid past and their age restrictions. In the future, he was already mated and used. He would be picked up to be used by blue beetle during his heats. The future blue beetle would ruthlessly breed him, using as nothing more than a living cocksleeve. Sadly, those were the days he prefered more than the days he worked on the fields.

 

Bart whines. 

 

No, he didn’t want to think about that beetle. He wanted to think about HIS beetle. His alpha, Jaime Reyes. He was so hesitant about being around Bart when the smell first appeared. He was worried about Bart being walking jailbait, and his self control around him.

 

Bart begins to stroke himself furiously with no relief.

 

He wanted to be with Jaime. He want to be anywhere else but here, withering and vulnerable. It made him remember the Future beetle way too much. How he would pound him into oblivion and not care about the omega. His beetle however would care, making sure Bart had pleasure before he did.

 

Bart made a deal with Jaime. That he wouldn’t leave the room in exchange of the sheets Jaime had been previously using, one of his shirts, and 3 calls per day when his heat hit him the worst. Jaime reluctantly agreed.

 

The sheets smelled amazing. The alpha scent was so strong, as if the alpha had masterbated on them before he gave them to the omega. The thought made Bart’s hole tighten, wanting the alpha’s knot more then anything.

 

He quickly reaches for his phone.

 

~

 

Jaime was with Tye, Virgil, and Asami, playing basketball when his phone rang. He knew immediately by the ringtone that it was Bart. 

 

Tye smirks mischievously, racing Jaime to retrieve his phone. Jaime wrestled Tye for it, Tye throwing it to Asami who answers it. The first thing that was heard was a long, needy drawn out “Blue~!”

 

Everyone on the courts face burned, Jaime wanting to die.

 

“Go on, answer him.” Tye mocked, having Jaime in a headlock.

“H-hey, hermano.”

 

“Wh-what are you up to right now…?” bart says hesitantly. 

 

Tye and Virgil smirk, Asami rolling her eyes. They known from day one that Bart has staked claims on Jaime. The speedster thought of Tye as competition when they first initially met, causing Jaime to be scented constantly.

 

“N-Nothing much. Wh-why?”

 

“I need you…” the words was thick with arousal, making jaime harden in his pants. He licked his lips. “I need to hear your voice. Talk to me, Jaime.”

 

Oh my gosh….is Bart asking him to have phone sex with him...is that even legal?

 

“Talk about what?” Jaime says, his voice cracking.

 

“Your sheets smell so good...makes me think about your cock...”

 

All subtly ha went out the window, Jaime’s knees giving out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Blue~! Tell me about your cock. How big is it...is your knot big too...how long does it stay...do you stroke yourself or fuck your hand? God that would be so hot…”

 

“Hermano….”

 

“Please, Jaime…”

 

This was different from the usual flirty Bart that he was used to. More arousing and vulnerable. Jaime would kill to see him now…

 

Asami had heard enough, going to the snack vendor to go get them something.  Tye and 

Virgil was very interested, but gave the phone to jaime. They gave him 10 minutes to finish his business.

 

“Uh… average, i guess...about 30 minutes...and it depends about how worked up i am…?”

 

“Can i see?”

 

Jaime licked his lips...this was getting dangerous….this could get him in so much trouble...but Bart needed this.

Jaime’s cock stirred, straining in his boxers.

 

He takes it in hand, stroking it. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but he does it. He sends Bart a picture and waits.

 

~

 

Jaime’s cock was everything Bart wanted and more. It looked thick and long, definitely crash. It looked wet already, precum dribbling out the tip. Bart wondered what it smelled like, tasted like...felt like. 

 

Bart felt it would only be fair if he sent something in return, so he pulls out the toy he had inside him already, pulling it out. He starts recording, showcasing the new to, sucking on it a bit. He imagined it was Jaime’s dick, lips encircling all the way down to the knot. He hums gently before pulling it out.

 

Slowly, he slid it against his naked thigh, sliding it closer and covering it with his slick. He slides it against the underneath of his cock before teasing his hole against it. The omega was impatient but he needed this to look good for his alpha, make him wish he was there and that he was breeding him with  the real thing.

 

~

 

Jaime hisses at the video it stopping before the good part.

 

“Wish it was yours.” Bart rasps, sinking the toy in. Jaime began to fuck his hand to the beat, squeezing extra hard around the head.

 

“Bart...carino…”

 

“Fuck me jaime….” bart whimpered, moving the toy deeper.

 

“You look so good, wrapped around my dick like that.” Jaime’s mind went into autopilot. Khaji da taking some initiative. The scarab seemed to know exactly what Bart wanted to hear. “Tight and hot...earn your knot.”

 

“Oh alpha…” 

 

That was foreign for both of them but it felt so right at the time being, arousal hitting both of them. Jaime pulls his hand away, his knot forming and his cock dripping.

 

“About to knot you...fill you up with my pups...be a good omega and sit on it.”

 

Bart takes that as a challenge, pulling out the toy and laying on his bed , ready to be mounted. He sat on it, nice and slow...moaning obscenely as he rocked and took it all in.  He wanted to be good for Jaime, sitting on the toy like he was told.

 

Jaime almost came looking at that. 

 

He growls, cupping the head of his cock and fucking his palm. He imagined i being Bart’s soft insides. His omega’s womb, possibly. Bart slides off of it, dropping back onto it and impales himself on it. His head threw back with splendor as he fucked himself more.

 

Jaime was so close…

 

“Bart…”He groans, his palm becoming sticky.”Dos mios.” 

 

“Jaime!” Bart cries out. His whole tightens around the toy, causing him to have a freny. He came hard on the sheets under him, this cock twitching uncontrollably. His knuckles was white, gripping into the sheets. He hadn't realized he had dropped his phone until his mind was sedated with afterglow, his screen now being covered with stripes of cum.

 

Jaime moans watching the mess unfurl. He sees white as he comes into his palm, quicky reverting to stroking himself and milking his knot. 

 

“Carino…” he sighs, watching his cock throb and impregnate his non-existent lover. 

 

“What does that mean?”

 

The phone hangs up before the answer could be revealed. Leaving the two with baited breath.


	11. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina gets her birds back together for family night

Selena slides into a window into the wayne mansion. A cookie jar and a bottle of expensive bottle of wine, that may or may not be stolen in hand. Bruce lifts his head at the scent of alpha, preparing to throw one of his batarangs.

 

“Easy there, Brucie.” Selina says, unamused.”Am i to assume that all my little bats are having boy trouble?”

 

“Selina.” Bruce sighs, allowing Selina to nuzzle him. “What brings you here?”

 

“I was in the neighborhood. Heard that some boys having been making my kits sad.”

 

“From who?” Bruce asks, a slight growl. How come he was just now hearing this? How come none of his sons come to him for advice or to talk about feelings? Yeah, he isn’t exactly stable emotionally but he was still human...right?

 

“What about you, Bruce? Find yourself an alpha?” she says, smelling Clark’s scent.

 

“I might’ve….”he says, faltering. Selina raises an eybrow with interest but smelt the distress off of the omega.

 

Selina steps back, walking away into the other room.

 

Daimen jumps up at the scent of alpha, ready to pounce. Lately he’s been a little jumpy around alphas, especially the Supers, as of late. When he sees that it is Selina, he relaxs but shift slowly and cautiously.

 

“Kyle.” he says, slowly descending back into the spot he had made on the couch.

 

“Hello my Ghoul-bat.” she says. “I have a peace offering for you.”

 

Daimen’s eyes shifts over to the cookie jar.

 

“Do you really believe you can buy my tolerance and mercy with sweets?” he says.

 

“They’re chocolate chip.” she says, placing the cookies in his lap and pecking him on the forehead.

 

Daimen sighs.

 

“Selina!” Tim says, giving her a hug.

 

His shirt hung low, displaying the love-bites that Conner had given him the evening prior. She looks at the love bites, noticing that most of these bites looked...intimate. Like the kind you get mid-fuck/orgasm.

 

“Well, it’s nice to see that at least one of my birds are getting lucky.”

 

“I wish.” Tim sighs, glaring at Daimen.

 

“I am doing this out of your own health. You’re maden card must stay intact.” Daimen glares.

 

“And why are you interested in my sex life all of a sudden?”

 

“Ever since you decided to have intercourse with one of the alien scum.”

 

Bruce shifted, catching the catwoman’s eye.

 

_ Superman, huh? _

 

“Where’s blue bird?”

 

“I don’t know. Him and Jason had made it a habit to not show up to Friday dinner.” Bruce sighs. A slight whimper came out of his throat, involuntarily. He missed his pack.

 

“I see...well, that won’t do.”

 

-

 

Ring! Ring! Ring!

 

“Bruce, i already told you that-”

 

“Now, Blue bird. That was rude. Not even a hello first?”

 

“Selina!” 

 

“Why aren’t you at dinner. Bruce told everyone that i was going to be here last week.”

 

He did?...oh…

 

Dick hadn’t been home in a while. He needed time to clear his head, stay in Bludhaven for a while. He didn’t want to bring up any relationship problems with any of the Batfamily, especially with everything is going on lately.

 

“Oh...i didn’t know.”

 

“What’s wrong, blue bird?”

 

“Nothing...i just...found out that my best friend wanted to sleep with me.”

 

“And your not okay with that?”

 

“Yes...no...maybe? He’s bonded already, and to an alpha. I don’t want to ruin that…”

 

“Hm...it seems all that the bat trait is heritable…” Selena mutters on the other side of the line. “ so...what does that have to do with ignoring your pack?”

 

“Nothing i guess.”

 

“Good, then i’ll see you at dinner?”

 

-

 

Ring! Ring!

 

“Fuck off, Bruce.”

 

“Watch your tone, dead bird.”

 

“Selina?”

 

“How’s you and Roy?”

 

“Okay, i guess. We talk a bit more now.”

 

“That’s good, invite him to dinner.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“I’m at home with my birds and bruce, you should come. He smells like he’s in distress.”

 

“Ugh….fine.”

 

“That’s my zombie-bird.”


	12. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with Selina, momma cat to the rescue

Roy shifted under the unwanted attention.

 

Jason hadn’t told him that they were going to the Wayne’s for dinner or he would’ve worn something...nicer than his stained tank top and his ripped jeans. Jason told him he looked fine, ogling his ass.

 

The first thing he noticed is the distress in the air.

 

Dick looks at Roy with wide eyes, turning his head quickly. Jason glares at the gester.

 

“Something wrong, Grayson.”

 

“No...wrong Roy, that’s all.”

 

“Yeah...i heard about that…”

 

Dick’s face heats up.

 

“So was it good?” Roy jokes.

 

“Yeah i guess, but that doesn’t mean that you’ll be…”

 

“What the fuck, Dick!?!” Jason growls.

 

“Calm down, zombie bird.” Selina says, slinking in. Roy was instantly hypnotized by the alpha’s hips, making Jason even more jealous. “There’s no need for jealousy.”

 

Roy stiffened at that. Jason...jealous...there’s no way…

 

“Whatever, where’s Bruce.”

 

“Cleaning up. He was a depressed mess when i found him.”

 

“Sounds about right.” Jason sighs.

 

tHey walk into the front room where Tim and Damien was sitting, Tim nuzzling daimen’s neck forcefully as the demon brat kicks at him.

 

“I swear you smell different!”

 

“Get of me, Drake. I smell exceptional!”

 

Jason leans in and sniffs. He knew the smell all too well. It smells like…

 

“Bruce!” Selina giggles, wrapping her arms around the bat. “Oh it feels so good having all my babies in one place.”

 

“You are always welcome Selina, as you know.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that we are all here. Now...the real reason i’m here…” she turns to Roy. She pulls him by the collar.

 

“Listen here, Little Arrow. If you don’t want to be a Broken Arrow, i expect you love my little zombie bird with all of your heart. You will treat him like you would treat an pregnant omega and spoil him rotten because he deserves it. I swear if you hurt him, i will claw out your…”

 

“I believe that will be enough, Miss Kyle.” Alfred says. “Don’t scare off the poor boys appetite.”

 

“Your right, Alfred. What is for dinner tonight?”

 

“Braised turkey breast, miss.”

 

“Sounds lovely.” Selina says, releasing Roy.

 

Roy’s world spun and shattered, Jason catching him.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Nothing important. Don’t worry about it.” Jason says, his cheeks hot.

 

Everyone ate in silence until Selina decided to pounce on the next topic.

 

“Bluebird...you had a problem with a friend wanting to sleep with you.”

 

Roy chokes on his food, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Something you want to tell us, Roy?” Jason growls.

 

“What?!? No! Nothing!” Roy blushes. Did Red Arrow Roy not tell him about something?

 

Jason kicks Dick under the table, causing the beta to jump. The Beta looked around accusingly, but no one seemed to notice. He shoots Jason a look, kicking him back.

 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing.”

 

“Is it Severed Arrow?”

 

The room went quiet. Severed Arrow?  _ Is that supposed to be a joke based on how they severed Roy’s hand to make him. _ Roy grinded his teeth.

 

“No…”

 

“Oh, then the yellow speedster. Little Flash?”

 

Dick’s face flushes.

 

“So it is a inheritable trait.” Jason mutters.

 

“What was that, Jaybird?” Dick says.

 

“Nothing, just marveling on how everyone in our family is a bunch of homewreckers.”

 

“Speaking of which…” Selina smirks. “What did the Kryptonian do that would make it okay to attack on sight, Bruce? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

 

“It was a simple misunderstanding, Selina.”

 

“Was it?”Selina asked. “Should i talk to red and blue for myself.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, but i appreciate it.”

 

“Then with that settled, i want to see smiles on all my little bats and birdies faces.” She says, matter-of-factly. “No more being depressed.”

 

“It’s our job to be depressed. It’s how we keep Gotham safe.” Jason jokes, half-heartedly.

 

“If that was the truth, Gotham would be safe all the time… but we all know that’s not the case.

 


	13. presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daimen has been smelling different ever since the dinner and now he know why and has been...dealing with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests on what you want me to write or where this story should go, i wouldn't mind some suggestions...or if you want more porny chapters, i got plenty... i'm kind just floating as of right now

This was excruciating!

 

Damien hasn't slept in the last two days, hiding away from the other bats. His scent has changed, and not for the better.

 

If only his grandfather could smell him now, he would serve him up to the alpha brethren to bred as they see fit. Just the thought made Daimen want to shudder. 

 

He should have expected this. Though his mother was an alpha, but he was also a Wayne.  There was many of times that he regretted that fact, this being one of those many times.

 

His scent was sweeter, his hips shaping out. He was becoming plumper around the chest and the postier, something Grayson has noticed despite others not doing such.

 

He has also become...responsive of certain scents. Currently, he has taken a liking to Drake and Grayson when he is in the need for affection rather than seeking it out. They would surely not miss the clothes they bring over to the manor to never wear. And when he needed reassurance, something to soothe him, jason’s old leather jackets masked his fear.

 

Surely, he could make it like this.

 

“Daimen?” 

 

What? How has his space been compromised already?

 

“Is he up there?”

 

“Someone’s up there.”

 

Those voices. Jonathan Kent and Colin Wilkes. Of course, they would be able to find his hiding spot.

 

The red headed orphan pokes his head in first, smiling sheepishly.

 

“H-hi.”

 

“Is it Daimen?”

 

“Yeah. It’s him.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness. We’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that i might not want to be found?” Damien growled. He had made sure that he had climbed in the ventilation made of lead.

 

“Of course it has. You’re a Wayne after all.” Jon says, rolling his eyes.

 

“Is...that a nest?” Colin asks, looking at the poorly made nest. Daimen didn’t know how to make one just yet, but it would make do. He had expected to be an alpha...or at least a beta. He didn’t know the first thing about being an omega other then the things he has heard and read about.

 

The smell of the two alphas was nauseating. Daimen’s chest started to stiffen and his body felt hot. He gives them both the death bat-glare.

 

“Leave.”

 

“Come on, Daimen, we only wanted to make sure you are okay.” Colin whines, climbing in to nuzzle the young bat.

 

“And now that you know that i am well, you will leave.”

 

“You don’t really mean that.” Collin sulks, nuzzling Daimen, his hand pulling him into an embrace. Jon glares as Colin, barging in and hugging Daimen from behind.

 

“Yeah, you love us.”

 

Oh, if only they knew how true those sentiments were. Daimen could feel his body heating itself in unwanted areas. His nipples now felt uncomfortable against the fabric of his shirt and his fortress now felt way smaller than he originally thought.

 

The smell hit the alphas instantly, them pulling back awkwardly.

 

“D-daimen…”Colin says..

 

“You’re scent…”Jon follows.

 

“Not another word or i will see to it personally that you will never have a litter of your own.”

 

Outside he hears the sounds of a motorcycle, causing him to sulk. There is little room for another person in his nest right now.

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

Todd. Daimen comes to realize.

 

“Daimen, get your ass out here. Bruce told me you ran away without so much of a peep, you should have heard how distressed he was. You could feel it through the damn phone. Being angsty is my thing, go get your own.”

 

“Unlike you, Todd, I do not have issues with father nor my choices in mates. I simply wish to be alone as of right now.”

 

“Oh, so it just so happens that you presented as an omega and climbed into a lead box with two alphas?”

 

Daimen’s face heats up at the implications Jason has made. He had not planned on such events and now he was being held accountable for them.

 

Jon shifted, turning away from Daimen while Collins was redder than a tomato. The two alphas were reacting to the new omega’s scent just how any alpha would. Daimen was surprised at their self control, seeing that the other alien didn’t have any.

 

“It is the same as your impulsive leave when confronted with your sexual preferences.” Damian says.

 

“Yeah, but i liked getting fucked by alphas… I bet you have no clue what you are doing and aren’t prepared for shit.”

 

Daimen grinds his teeth, knowing that Todd was correct.

 

“Listen here you little gremlin, if you don’t want to talk to Bruce on how to nest and take it up the ass, then don’t. You could talk to Diana...or Grayson...hell, or even Selina!” Jason says, his fist making contact with a wall. “But you can’t be running away from home. Bruce has lost so many of us at it is. He’s trying so hard to keep us a family…”

 

The slight whine was there, causing Daimen to sulk.

 

“Hey…” Collin says, rubbing Daimen’s elbow. Jon looks over his shoulder at the young bat. “He’s right. You had us really worried.”

 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Damian says.

  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


	14. birdflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's heat has set in and he needs to call off

**_Dick pins Wally against a wall, kissing at his neck. He seemed eager to breed his omega ass, grasping at it. Wally grinded against his thigh and the damned suit in between them. He whined Dick’s name, grasping the Beta’s shoulders as he pleaded for him to fuck him._ **

 

**_God, slick slid down his thighs, making his outfit horribly tight. He was about to cum, but he didn’t want to. Not until Dick was inside of him._ **

 

**_“Wally.” Dick groans._ **

 

“Wally!” Artemis growls. Wally snaps back into consciousness, seeing his wife standing over him. She looked annoyed, her eyebrows knitted together.

 

The sheet underneath him clung to his hips, slick oozing from his hole. His cock strained against the blankets. He had remembered… he felt extra passionate last night… passionate enough to not only fuck Artemis a couple more times than necessary, but to allow her to get that toy she liked and…

 

“Heat, huh?” Wally says, bashfully.

 

“Yeah. Whatever. It’s fine.” Artemis says, dismissively.

 

“Uh… something wrong, babe?”

 

“No…” she says, turning on the ball of her foot. “Nothing.”

 

It was never “nothing” when something bothered Artemis, she would try to hide it. Wally shifted in bed, wondering if she was upset about not being able to satisfy him when he is heat. It would be understandable, with her being an alpha and all. Or she had heard his moans while he had fantasies about…

 

He shakes his head, getting up and speeding off toward the showers. He would have to call the day off, something he hated doing. 

 

He thought about taking a page of Bart’s book with the toys and scenting, but asking Dick for that kind of stuff would be weird and he already has Artemis’.

 

But that didn’t make him want Dick any less.

 

“So… hey…” Wally says later, shifting from foot to foot. He hadn’t spoken to Dick for a while unless it was during missions. They haven’t flirted with each other, either, much to Wally’s disappointment. Ever since that slip up during movie night, they decided to put everything on pause and pretend it didn’t happen.

 

And now he was going to tell Dick that he was in heat… practically an invitation for flirting.

 

“Are you okay, Wally?” Dick asks. Heat pooled in Wally’ stomach, making the speedster flush. Dick’s voice should be illegal , hell all of Dick should be illegal. 

 

“Yeah, uh… listen.” Wally says, his cock throbbing. He starts to rub the head slowly, containing his groan.  “I can’t come in for a while.”

 

“Why is there something wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

“No… not exactly. Just came down with something, on bedrest for a while.” He fisted it faster, his voice becoming rugged and raspy.

 

“Oh my gosh! I thought you said you were okay?!? I'm coming over right now!”

 

“What? No!”

 

The phone long went dead. Wally falls to his knees, asking ‘why?’ Why did this have to be a thing? Why couldn’t he have phrased that better, or straight out just told him…?

 

_ It’s fine, _ he thought to himself,  _ i just won’t open the door. _

 

He then snorts to himself.  _ If only… _

 

Batfamily had a way of finding their way in, invited or not. If not through the door, then through a window or something. He doesn’t really doesn’t know how they do it but he knows that it is inevitable. There was no way that he wasn’t going to get wet if he shows up, however. He would just have to hurry up and rush Dick out of the house.

 

He knew as soon as he opened the door and Dick’s face flushed that he was fucked. Dick licked his lips, looking away.

 

“You… You’re in heat.”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Then why didn’t you just say that?”

 

“Because… It’s embarrassing. Besides… i have Artemis.”

 

“Wally.” Dick shifted. He was clearly upset, frustrated by the omega's actions and the fact that he was getting hard now due to his scent. Wally swallows, the scent of arousal teasing his nose.

 

“Do you wanna come in…?”

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

“I could never be mad at you.”

 

Wally opens the door wider, showing off that he had yet to shower, his pajama bottoms low on his waist. His naked hip was definitely a tease on its own, but the bedroom eyes Wally gave the beta made it damn near scandalous. Wally’s reddened cock stood proud, dripping and throbbing as Wally stroked it.

 

“Wally, if i come in, there is no guarantee that i will be able to keep my hands to myself.” Dick growls, showing the little self control he had. Wally leans in, licking Dick’s jaw.

 

“Who said you had to?”

 

Wally didn’t know if it was the heat getting to him or not. He wanted Dick, he never acted on it, but now the opportunity was here. He had to seize it.

 

Dick swallows, trying to moisten his throat. Dick nuzzles Wally, scenting him.

 

“Wally… i need you to tell me that you want this… that this isn’t just the heat…”

 

“I’ve wanted this for a while, Dick.” the red-head says, palming Dick’s erection. Dick whines, shutting the door behind them. He laps at Wally’s neck on the side that Artemis’ bond wasn’t on, taking Wally’s cock into and and pumping it.

 

The two kiss furiously and possessively, Dick twising a hand in wally’s hair. He might not be an alpha, but he was a son of the Bat, know to use their “lphaness” to strike fear in their enemies.

 

“I should sink my teeth, right here. Mark you… maybe i will, but after i fuck you.” Dick says, affectionately, nuzzling his nose in Wally’s scent. His slides his hand into Wally’s pants, his fingers teasing the cleft of his ass. Wally whines as he grinds against the beta, his cock pulsing in the beta’s now still hand.

 

“You don’t need to prep me.”

 

“Hm..?”

 

“Artemis… we… she opened me up last night…”

 

“Oh… was she good?” Dick teases, sliding a finger inside the tight muscle. Wally throws his back, baring his neck. Dick laps at his vulnerable neck.

 

Wally knew that Dick wanted him to beg, but he could forget that.

 

Wally presses them on the couch, undoing Dick’s pants and sliding them to his knees. The former robin hisses as Wally toyed with the throbbing member, not quite touching it. Dick pushes another finger inside, fucking Wally nice a slow, scissoring him open as he twisted his fingers. He releases Wally’s cock, giving him an extra hard thrust.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” dick’s finger brushes against something causing Wally to spasm. His cock was so desperate, standing in the delicate fabric.

 

“Yes. Ugh… yes!” 

 

“Oh? Then i guess my cock won’t satisfy you. I should stop…” Dick says, pressing against that certain spot and curling his fingers.

 

“No…! Don’t stop. I want it!” Wally practically cried. “Please, please!”

 

Dick smirks. It’s not often he gets to show this side. He kisses Wally’s nose, reassuring the omega that he was only teasing. He adds the third finger.

 

Wally was practically drooling now, his cock throbbing as it releases. 

 

“That’s not fair, Wally.” Dick says, pulling his fingers out, and wrapping them around his cock. He pumps it viciously, a bit frustrated.

 

Wally whines, taking off his bottoms. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed Dick inside him.

 

“Then let me make it up to you.”

 

Dick throughs his shirt over onto the floor somewhere to be forgotten as Wally straddles him.  Wally laps at Dicks chest, letting off a little seductive growl as he lowered himself on the beta.

 

Wally takes it nice and slow, riding Dick sensually. He rakes his fingers gently against the betas ripped abs as he rides him. Dick whispers sweet nothings at Wally coos.

 

“Oh yes! Mate me! Mate me! Oh god, yes!” Wally whimper softly.

 

Dick grasps the omega’s hips, thrusting deep into him. Dick lapped at his omega passionately, planting kisses anywhere that his lips land. The heat was agonizingly good, making it harder for him to keep focus.

 

Wally braced himself on the coffee tale, his back against the cold glass as Dick arched him into a new position. He felt fuller now, Dick hitting deeper the any of Artemis’ toys has ever hit. Wally began to vibrate from pleasure, making Dick growl.

 

“Fuck, Wally.” that moan sent Wally over the edge, feeling the hot seed fill him as the beta fucked him through orgasm. Wally whined, wrapping his legs around Dick’s hips and bucking harder to meet his thrusts.

 

Dick pulls Wally in for a kiss, running his hand through the red-heads hair.

 

_ I will never see this coffee table the same again, _ Wally thinks as Dick pulls out and flips him to his hands and knees. Dick grasps that perfect speedster ass, fully sheathing himself in the omega.

 

“Wally…” Dick warns.

 

“It’s okay. Do it.”

 

Dick sinks his cock deep into the speedster, rubbing Wally through another orgasm. He didn’t think twice when Wally began to nuzzle his neck or when his teeth dug into Dick’s scent gland, marking Dick as his. Dick buries his load deep in Wally, growling and slamming his hips into the coffee table.

 

They embraced each other for a while, uncertain of what this meant or what was to happen next.

 


	15. making it up to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns to his suffering alpha with malicious intentions. (it's a short chapter, sorry but it ties in with the other chapter so its fine)

“Bruce?”

 

Clark hadn’t expected Bruce to show up at the Daily planet. Nor did he expect him to be dressed in such… tight fitting clothes. The touch starved alpha’s mouth watered, seeing his omega this way.

 

“Hello, Mr. Kent, i was wondering if you were free as of right now?”

 

Clark wasn’t, much to his disappointment, his eyes side glancing to Lois. She waves him off with a roll of her eyes and a wink. And with an extra bounce in his step he followed behind Bruce.

 

“Bruce… about the last time we…”

 

“Clark.” Bruce cuts him off. His alphaness cut through the air, making the alpha shiver and hang off of the omegas words. Bruce moves closer, stroking his breast and lips hovering over his scent gland. “I know i have been… neglecting you lately.”

 

Clark swallows, Bruce’s word sweet as honey. It almost made him feel bad that the blood was now pooling downwards, reminding him of Bruce’s “neglect”. Almost.

 

“That’s why… i’m going to make it up to you.”

 

“Bruce… you don’t…” Clark starts before groaning at the subtle brush of Bruce’s fingers against his clothed erection.

 

“You get hard for me so easily.” he says, huskily. “You should have more control, Superman. Or maybe… do you like it when i’m in control?”

 

Clark’s mind short circuits. When is there ever a moment when Bruce isn’t in control? When his orders and actions wasn’t final? Clark has fought beside Bruce many, many different times and he would gladly follow Bruce to the end of the earth.

 

“Bruce.” he whines, thrusting into his hand.

 

“My poor, poor alpha.” Bruce coos. “How long has it been since you properly knotted?”

 

“Too long.” Clark whimpers.

 

“Is that so?” Bruce says, his hand traveling lower. “Be careful big boy, we’re still in public.”

 

Clark at that moment, could care very much less. He growls the moments Bruce’s hand leaves him, weak in the knees.

 

“You can wait… can’t you?”

 

“Yes.”


End file.
